Depuis toujours, j'attendais
by PoisonEcarlate
Summary: Après plusieurs milliers d'années d'existence, j'étais toujours seul... Je désesperais de trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimerait. Peut-être que j'allais enfin trouver cette personne en Persée Jackson...
1. Chapitre 1-Apollon

_**Depuis toujours, j'attendais**_

C'est ma première histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît. Bien évidemment Percy Jackson n'est pas à moi... Sinon, qui sait ce que je lui ferais ! Lol. Si vous avez quelque chose a me dire, si je dois changer quelque chose ou s'il y a des incohérences, Review !

* * *

**Apollon :**

Je me demandais si Aphrodite y était pour quelque chose, ou si c'était simplement mon coeur qui brûlait pour lui. Je ne voulais pas que la déesse se joue de mes sentiments pour se divertir. Alors si cet amour se révélait être son oeuvre, je le rejetterai de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme pour ne pas souffrir encore.

J'avais assez souffert des refus de mes amants. De leur mort... Daphné, Cassandre, Cyparisse, Hyacinthe... J'avais tourné la page mais ça faisait saigner mon coeur de voir qu'après plusieurs millénaires d'existence, je n'avais personne pour partager ma vie. Et puis, mon cher Percy, mon amour était avec quelqu'un. Cela n'avait jamais posé problème aux Dieux de séduire une personne mariée ou engagée, mais je ne voulais pas baisser dans son estime en faisant ça. Alors j'attendrai.

* * *

Père nous avait tous convoqués pour le Conseil des Dieux. Toujours aussi assommante cette réunion... Quoique, rien que pour voir Père et l'Oncle Poséidon se chicaner -hilarante image- ça valait le coup de rester éveillé. Je m'assis sur mon trône, et attendis. Les travaux de reconstruction avançaient bien. Athéna pouvait être fière de sa fille. Elle avait redonné une seconde vie à l'Olympe. Mais je ne l'appréciais pas. Après tout, elle était la petite amie de l'homme pour qui mon coeur battait.

Après que l'Oncle Hadès se soit plaint du nombre de morts que causaient les guerres d'Ares...

"Est-ce que vous vous avez idée du nombre de personnes que j'ai dû engager pour s'occuper des Champs d'Asphodèle ? Ils vont me ruiner ! "

... Athéna commença un long, long exposé sur l'importance capitale d'avoir toujours une brindille dans sa poche -?-. Je décrochai.C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter en une journée. Je sortis mon iPod dernière génération, mis mes écouteurs et sélectionnai All That You Are des Goo Goo Dolls. Puis j'errai dans mes pensées. Persée Jackson, Sauveur de l'Olympe, et du monde à ses heures perdues... Quel magnifique jeune homme il était devenu. Mais je ne pouvais l'avoir. Je soupirai.

" Apollon ?

-Mmm, oui Père ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non non ça va... Juste un peu long."

A la fin de la réunion -supplice- Artemis s'approcha de moi, soucieuse.

" Que t'arrive-t-il ? Il n'y a plus de pilote automatique dans ton char ?"

-Nan P'tite soeur, c'est pas ça... C'est juste... _**Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Aphrodite, qui me regardait comme si elle cherchait quelque chose en moi**_, non rien.

Elle soupira.

"Je ne devrais pas me mêler de ça mais... Une mortelle a volé ton coeur ?

-Non, je ... C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas." Elle m'observa attentivement, puis ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un léger sourire.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il ?" Je souris franchment. Elle me connaissait si bien. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Pas encore.

"Plus tard, promis", lui dis-je en la regardant tendrement. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et s'éloigna.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que j'étais assis sur les marches de mon palais, Aphrodite s'approcha et me regarda avec des yeux brillants. Oh Hades, non pas ça...

" Tu semblais bien mélancolique aujourd'hui, Apollon. Je crois que quelque chose te tracasse. Si c'est en rapport avec ce que je vois dans ton coeur, je peux t'assurer que ton amour est bien sincère. Vous méritez tous les deux d'être aimés. Tu as trop longtemps attendu quelqu'un qui te comprendrait et qui t'aimerait... Je ne me permettrai pas -plus- de m'immiscer dans tes affaires de coeur. Quant à lui, il a aussi souffert dans sa vie...

-Mais tu oublies quelque chose, il est avec cette fille, là : Annie ou Anne... Annabeth."

Aphrodite me sourit, posa sa main sur ma joue en une douce caresse puis me souffla :

" Je te souhaite bonne chance Apollon."

Avant que j'ai pu ajouter quelque chose, elle disparut en un éclair d'or.

* * *

A Bientôt Pour la Suite !

Poison Ecarlate


	2. Percy

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi je pète le feu : les exams sont passés, et c'est Les Vacances ! Waouh ! Bon, faut que je me calme... Voici la suite de l'histoire... En espérant que ça vous plaira. Oh, et puis c'est toujours la même chose : un commentaire ou une critique, une Review!

Je tiens à préciser que Percy appartient au dieu Rick Riordan.

* * *

_**Depuis toujours, j'attendais...**_

**Percy POV :**

Je fus réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets de ma cabine. C'était agréable d'ouvrir les yeux en étant serein, sans devoir penser à la guerre. J'étais heureux. Je m'étirai longuement puis me décidai à me lever. Je cherchai pendant un moment mon short, que je trouvai sous mon lit et l'enfilai. Mon t-shirt orange « Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés » m'attendait, emmêlé de façon très artistique dans un méli-mélo d'armes et de paquets de bonbons. Il fallait vraiment que je range mon bungalow.

* * *

Comme de bien entendu, j'arrivai en retard au petit déjeuner. Les nymphes avaient déjà rangé les plats, mais il en restait quelques-uns sur la table Poséidon, posés bien en évidence dans un reproche implicite. Elles avaient l'habitude que je vienne réclamer à manger dans les cuisines après m'être réveillé trop tard. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas que déjeuner à 11 heures soit trop tard. Mais ce n'était pas -_bien évidemment_- l'avis de Monsieur D. qui se faisait toujours un plaisir de tirer les oreilles à Peter Johnson.

J'avais une théorie sur le fait qu'il ne retenait jamais nos noms. Je crois qu'il ne _voulait pas _lesretenir parce que ça lui donnait l'impression de ne pas s'attacher à nous. Peut-être qu'en ne retenant pas nos noms, il pensait pouvoir nous occulter facilement de sa mémoire si l'un de nous se faisait attaquer par un monstre et ne se remettait pas. Car ce genre d'attaque se produisait quelques fois et cela nous touchait beaucoup. Et de cette façon, il ne souffrirait pas.

Mais passons... Après le petit déjeuner, je rejoignis Annabeth aux terrains d'entraînement. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai mais c'était plus une habitude qu'un véritable baiser. Je me sentai plus proche d'elle comme meilleure amie que comme petite-amie. Quelque chose me tracassait depuis quelques temps, et je ne pouvais pas lui en parler.

" Alors Cervelle d'Algues, prêt à te prendre la raclée du siècle ?

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !"

Je sortis mon stylo et le débouchonait. Turbulence apparut à sa place, tranchante et acérée. Je me jetai sur elle. Après quelques combats, nous nous étalâmes sur le sol, haletants.

" Alors, comment ça se passe avec Paul ? Me demanda Annabeth

-Il est gentil... Il s'arrange pour me donner mes cours en grec. Les autres profs trouvent ça bizarre, mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ma mère est heureuse avec lui.

-Elle le mérite bien ! Elle est si douce et si gentille !

-Oui et puis, après Gaby-Pue-Grave, elle avait aussi droit au bonheur."

On traîna quelques heures dans le camps. Les frères Alatir avaient fait volé le maquillage des filles d'Aphrodite, ils se faisaient courser mais étaient morts de rire. Le temps passait si vite ici, entouré de mes amis. Des nymphes sont venues nous chercher peu après; il était temps de passer à table.

Au feu de camps, dont les flammes mesuraient plusieurs mètres de haut, Chiron nous informa de la visite prochaine de certains dieux. Cela me mit en joie -il y avait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas vu mon père, et j'espérai qu'il viendrait me voir. Je rentrai dans mon bungalow, me déshabillai et me couchai. Il ne fallut pas longtmeps avant que je m'endorme.

_**OoO Rêve de Percy OoO**_

_J'étais à la mer, sous l'eau. Etre sous l'eau me donnait toujours ce sentiment de bien-être. Je me sentais calme et tranquille. Alors que j'émergeai, je remarquai que le soleil avait pris une teinte particulière, il m'éblouissait. Il parassait plus près de moi, et il flamboyait dans toute sa magnificence. _

_ Je me remis à nager et vis au bout de quelques temps, un homme. Je ne pouvais rien distiguer de plus, car le soleil m'éblouissait. Cet homme nageait vers moi, il ne m'était pas inconnu, mais dans mon rêve je ne pouvais l'identifier. Il s'arrêta à mon côté et me sourit. A mon grand étonnement, et grand ravissement, il posa doucement ses lèves sur les miennes et m'entraîna dans un ballet enivrant. Il se détacha de moi et me caressa la joue, tout en me regardant tendrement. Alors que je m'efforçai -sans résultat- de savoir _qui _était cette personne, l'homme disparut en un éclair d'or._

_** OoO Fin du rêve de Percy OoO**_

Je m'éveillai en un sursaut. Ces rêves étaient de plus en plus récurrents. Ils étaient délicieux, mais gênants -après tout, je sortais avec Annabeth. Quand je me réveillais après l'un de ces rêves, je me sentais... je ne sais pas... aimé. Je ne savais pas _qui_ faisait l'objet de mes songes, mais cette personne m'aimait. Et c'était un homme. Il fallait que je parle à Annabeth.


	3. On recommence de zéro

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, et j'adore ça ! Bon maintenant, voici la suite de l'histoire.

Toc toc ! Au fait, Percy Jackson n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec lui.

* * *

_**PdV Apollon**_

Alors que je pilotais le Char Soleil -aussi connu comme Maserati- je repensai à la petite conversation que j'avais eue avec Aphrodite. Cela me fit sourire. Si la Déesse de l'amour était à mes côtés, je pouvais espérer avoir une petite chance avec Percy. Je voulais juste qu'elle ne fasse pas tout rater et qu'elle ne tourne pas notre histoire en un drame comme elle les aimait tant.

Je ne savais pas trop quand j'étais tombé amoureux du héros. Je crois... que j'avais d'abord été attiré par cette aura qu'il dégageait... quelque chose d'indomptable et sauvage, mais en même temps doux et chaleureux. Puis, il sauva l'Olympe. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à lui. A sa personnalité brillante et à son corps si délicieusement bronzé et finement musclé.

Je me reconcentrai sur ma route et me perdis dans mes pensées. Alors que je passai au dessus du camps des Sangs-Mêlés, je décidai de m'y attarder un peu pour essayer d'apercevoir le Prince des Océans, mon prince. Je le vis assis à la plage, les pieds dans l'eau avec Annabeth. J'avais pensé à m'arrêter un peu pour bavarder avec lui mais quand je la vis, je renonçai à cette idée pour ne pas les déranger.

_**PdV Percy**_

J'avais rejoint ma petite-amie à la plage après le déjeuner. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que j'étais attiré par un _homme _qui n'était pas réel. J'étais attiré par une illusion ! C'était ridicule... L'angoisse me tordait le ventre et me serrait le coeur car je ne voulais pas blesser Annabeth. Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais comme une soeur ou une amie. Je crois que c'était un erreur d'être avec elle. Je crois que nous étions trop proches -comme amis- pour envisager une relation amoureuse.

Ca devait bien faire cinq minutes que je fixais l'eau en me tordant les mains, sans oser la regarder. Cela dut l'agacer parce qu'elle posa sa main sur les miennes pour que j'arrête de les martyriser. Elle posa l'autre sur ma joue et me força à la regarder. Là, je sus que je devais le faire. Je devais lui avouer. Si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne pourrai plus me regarder en face. Ca la blesserait sûrement, mais au moins j'aurais été honnête avec elle.

« Je... Euh... Ca va ? Lui demandai-je en me forçant à sourire

-Eh bien, oui. Alors, qu'avais-tu de si urgent à me dire ? »

Boum Boum, Boum Boum... Mon coeur s'affola dans ma poitrine, ma respiration se fit erratique et mes mains se mirent à trembler. Je la regardai dans les yeux et passai aux aveux:

« Ce que j'ai à te dire... Hum... C'est dur à avouer... Il serait peut-être mieux que... nous soyons, enfin... des amis...

-Des amis ? Comment ça ? Nous sommes déjà amis !

-Oui mais... seulement des amis... comme _avant. _»

A ce moment-là, je ne la regardais plus. Je me maudissais de mon manque de tact, de devoir lui dire _ça. _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas être comme tout le monde ? Etre un adolescent _normal_, qui aurait des parents _normaux_ et aurait une _petite-amie_. Comme tout le monde ! Mais non, pas de ça pour moi. J'avais sauvé le monde, mon père était un dieu et je rêvais d'un homme qui m'embrassait. Super. Tout simplement super. Quelle vie géniale.

Mais Annabeth m'a étonné. Elle m'a forcé à la regarder et m'a souri. Un sourire triste et résigné mais un sourire d'une douceur sans pareille.

« Une autre a volé ton coeur; c'est ça ? Tu sais, je crois que je m'en doutais, au fond... Ce n'est plus comme avant, comme quand nous étions seulement des amis...

-Non ce n'est pas ça ! Enfin, si mais... ce n'est pas une fille... Je ne suis pas gay -enfin je crois- mais ce n'est pas une fille... C'est nous. Je crois que... hum, je serai plus à l'aise si tout redevenait comme avant... »

Annabeth m'a caressé la joue, avec une tendresse qui m'a étonné. Je croyais qu'après ce que j'avais dit, elle m'aurait giflé comme jamais on ne m'avait giflé avant de partir en m'insultant et de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Mais rien de tout ça. Elle m'a juste tendrement caressé la joue -ce qui m'a fait espérer qu'on puisse rester amis.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Mais je sais que je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors, si rester un couple finissait par nous séparer -comble de l'ironie- je préfèrerais être seulement une amie. Comme avant. On recommence de zéro. »

Elle m'embrassa comme pour sceller cet accord et comme un baiser d'adieu. Notre dernier baiser en tant que _couple_.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Annabeth...

-Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je préfère ça plutôt qu'on se dispute tout le temps. D'autant que si c'était le cas, ma mère viendrait t'étriper pour me faire du mal, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Nous resterons aussi proches qu'avant. »

Soulagé, je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai très fort contre mon coeur. Je lui souris puis elle m'entraîna dans l'eau en criant.

* * *

_**OoO Rêve de Percy OoO**_

_Une caresse sur mon visage me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux. Encore une fois, le soleil m'éblouissait. Mes paupières papillonèrent et je cherchai la cause de mon réveil. Un jeune homme se tenait sur le côté du lit. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. C'était une grande et magnifique chambre, illuminée par l'astre solaire. Elle était ouverte ! La chambre était ouverte ! Pas de murs, ni de fenêtres ne nous séparaient de l'extérieur. Des colonnes grecques en marbres se tenaient là ,majestueuses et immémoriales. Je crois que nous étions au bord d'une plage, dont les bruits de vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers me parvenaient. Des voilages accrochés aux barreaux du lit se balançaient sous la douce brise. _

_Le jeune homme me caressa de nouveau la joue. _

_« Bonjour mon amour »_

_Quelle voix magnifique il avait ! Si douce et si chantante à la fois. Son visage me disait quelque chose mais encore une fois, je ne savais mettre de nom sur ces si beaux traits._

_Le jeune homme posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, en une caresse ancestrale et tellement réconfortante. Je me sentais bien là, et je ..._

_**OoO Fin du rêve de Percy OoO**_

« ...velle d'Algue réveille-toi ! Nous allons être en retard pour le dîner ! »

J'émergeai doucement. Annabeth se tenait au-dessus de moi les sourcils froncés. Je devais m'être endormi après notre baignade. Quel délicieux rêve ! Je me sentais serein, comme si je flottais, sur un petit nuage. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés. Ils étaient pleins de sable. Annabeth me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever. Je lui souris, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents. J'adore Annabeth, elle est si gentille ! A bientôt pour la suite !

Bisous bisous, PoisonEcarlate.

Review !


	4. Découverte

Hello les gens ! Je remercie fye-86, cookies499 et Mariakurama pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui m'encouragent à écrire mes chapitres plus rapidement. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. Percy a de la chance, quand même, de rêver de ce beau jeune homme qui l'aime passionnément et à la folie ! Hum... Je m'emballe. Mais au fait... Qui est ce jeune homme ?

**Fye-86** : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Percy et Annabeth sont amis depuis trop longtemps pour que je les sépare maintenant. Annabeth ne voulait pas perdre Percy même si cela signifiait la fin de leur couple. Au fait, Percy ne veut toujours pas partager l'homme qui est présent dans ses songes... j'aurai bien aimé qu'il me le prête... Je crois que tu as deviné qui c'est (en même temps, c'est pas trop difficile :-) )

**cookies499**: Je parle un petit peu anglais. J'essaye de lire des fics en anglais pour m'entraîner...

**Mariakurama**: Ta review m'a fait rire... Je vais essayer de poster plus vite, mais il faut que l'inspiration me vienne !

Snif... Snif... Père Noël, s'il vous plaît, cette année, je voudrais que Percy Jackson soit à moi...

* * *

**_Depuis toujours, j'attendais..._**

**_PdV Apollon_**

Père nous avait prévenus que nous devrions, dans quelques temps, rencontrer notre famille au camp. J'étais content de pouvoir rendre visite à mes enfants. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus, à cause de cette règle stupide qui nous interdisait d'avoir affaire avec nos rejetons.

Après le coucher de soleil, je rencontrai Hermès dans la salle du trône. Tous les autres dieux semblaient avoir déserté. Mon ami jouait avec son portable, son caducée sur les genoux. En m'entendant arriver, il leva les yeux et mon regard rencontra le sien, espiègle. Je l'ignorai, puis allai m'asseoir sur mon trône, en jettant mes jambes par dessus les accoudoirs. Je sentais le regard de mon frère sur moi, suivant mes mouvements.

"Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-Moi ? A part que ton lacet est défait... Hum... Je ne vois pas, non.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Quand est-ce que tu allais me dire que "un nouvel impertinent va goûter à tes flèches "? Hum ?"

C'était un message codé que nous avions inventé quand nous étions encore jeunes -vers deux cents ans. Il faut comprendre : Quand est-ce que tu allais me dire que tu es amoureux ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus utilisé... Depuis Hyacynthe en fait... Mais je ne voulais pas faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux, alors je me tâchai de me concentrer sur l'air narquois de mon meilleur ami, qui me fit sourire.

" Il n'y a rien à dire sur ça. Et je ne crois pas qu'il y aura un jour quelque chose à dire sur cette histoire.

-Dis moi au moins qui c'est... Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Est-ce une femme ? Non... Alors, heu, c'est un mortel ?"

Je fis un petit signe de tête pour lui confirmer. Je savais qu'Hermès ne me trahirait pas, qu'il n'irait pas le crier sur tous les toits. Il y avait déjà trop de monde au courant.

"Peut-être est-ce un demi-dieu ? Mmh, oui... Alors... Te connaissant, c'est quelqu'un de très beau... Peut-être un enfant d'Aphrodite ? Non ? Alors un fils d'Eros ? Non plus ? Heu... Je sèche là..."

Il n'était pas très discret et en parlant, il avait fait tomber la couverture de notre messge codé. Je ne voulais pas être trop explicite, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre était dans les parages. Je lui fis un discret signe de tête pour lui montrer le trône de l'Oncle P. Agacé par mon manège, il regarda si personne ne nous écoutait puis claqua des doigts, nous entourant d'une bulle insonorisée. Oups, je n'y avais pas pensé.

"Tu veux dire... Lui ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas : tu es le soleil, il est la mer. Le Feu et l'Eau. Tout le monde sait que les opposés s'attirent. Mais...tu lui as parlé ?

-Non, je veux le faire quand nous serons au camp. Je pourrai peut-être essayer de le séduire, mais... avec sa petite-amie, ça ne va pas le faire.

-Tiens ! Mais quelle coïncidence ! J'ai appris, grâce à mes chers enfants, que Persée et Annabeth avaient eu une petite discussion, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et que -roulement de tambours s'il te plaît- ils ne sont ensemble. Si c'est pas merveilleux ça... Tu vas pouvoir tenter ta chance ! Et comme Dumbledore le dit si bien : seul l'Amour triomphera ! Au fait, Dumbledore c'est le directeur de Poudlard, tu sais dans Harry Potter..."

Je regardais mon frère, complètement halluciné. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de regarder ce film, ça commençait à déteindre sur lui...

" Et puis, ajouta-t-il en se ressaisissant, c'est un ami, alors il m'écoutera peut-être si j'intercède en ta faveur.

-Mmh oui... Mais d'ici là, tu pourrais éviter d'en parler ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, comme à Hyacynthe...

-Apollon... Ca fait deux mille ans maintenant... Tu devrais passer à autre chose... Laisse-le partir... Tu vivras mieux si tu l'oublies.

-Oui tu as raison. J'essaye de l'oublier mais... c'est de ma faute, s'il est mort.

-Pas du tout ! Ne te rends pas respnsable d'un crime que tu n'as pas commis. Toute la faute est imputable à Zéphyr. Il n'avait pas à faire ça... N'y pense plus maitenant."

C'était moi le plus âgé de deux, mais on aurait vraiment dit un grand frère dans sa manière de me réconforter. Je l'adorais vraiment pour ça : il était l'une des rares personnes qui me comprenaient. Je lui souris, puis repartis dans ma chambre. La playlist de mon Ipod était vieille, et j'avais besoin d'écouter de nouvelles choses...

_**°°°°° Pendant ce temps-là, au camp des Sangs-Mêlés...°°°°°**_

_**PdV Percy**_

_J'étais de nouveau dans la chambre, non loin de la plage. Il faisait nuit, et une douce brise marine caressait mon visage. J'étais couché dans des draps, en soie toujours. Je crois que je venais de me réveiller. Je voulus bouger, me lever pour visiter la chambre, mais un gémissement m'en empêcha. Je me figeai, puis me tournai pour voir qui était là. Je vis encore une fois le même homme. Ca commençait à m'agacer de ne pas pouvoir l'identifier, parce que je savais que je le connaissais. Il était couché près de moi, endormi. J'en profitai pour le regarder de plus près. Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je passai mes doigts à travers sa belle chevelure. Si doux, c'était si doux au toucher..._

_Je voulus caresser son visage, mais il ouvrit les yeux. Là, je restait tétanisé. Ses yeux... Si bleus et si profonds... si... si... je ne trouvai pas de mots pour les décrire. Il me fit un sourure endormi, puis à son tour, me caressa la joue. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et il m'embr..._

Je me réveillai en un sursaut. Ses yeux, ils... Je sais qui est cet homme ! C'est ... Apollon !


	5. Réaction

Bonjour les gens ! Vos reviews me font super plaisir... Bon alors, heu... Je sais jamais trop quoi dire. Percy a enfin découvert qui était cet homme magnifique hantant ses songes. Maintenant, comment va-t-il réagir à ça ?

Au fait, excusez-moi pour la faute, j'ai écrit « Hyacynthe »... mais la véritable écriture est « Hyacinthe ». Je sais qu'il n'y a jamais de fautes dans la manière d'écrire un prénom, mais je ne tiens pas à subir la colère d'Apollon parce que j'ai mal écrit le nom de son ancien amour...

**evill-kushiel : **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Surtout si c'est la première de Percy Jackson que tu lis ! J'espère que la suite t'enchantera tout autant !

**Reviewer anonyme : **Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire. Voici la suite !

**Mai96 : **Hé oui, Percy a découvert qui était son apollon... (je reprends le jeu de mots de fye-86) Je suis vraiment contente que la fic te plaise.

**Fye-86 : **Je dois avouer que ton jeu de mots m'a fait rire aussi. J'aime bien Hermès, je ne pouvais pas lui donner un rôle pourri... Enfin, l'allusion a Dumbledore, c'était une espèce de petit délire. Et je crois que si on enlevait Apollon, Percy viendrait à son secours sur son cheval blanc et le délivrerait du mal. Ensuite, ils se marieraient et vivraient heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps... (petite musique Disney en fond)

Bon, trève de bavardage, voici la suite !

Au fait... Percy Jackson appartient toujours à Rick Riordan... Je l'avais demandé au Père Noël pourtant, mais il m'a ri au nez...

* * *

_**Depuis toujours, j'attendais...**_

_**PdV Percy :**_

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de mes rêves. Peut-être que c'était une blague de Morphée ? Enfin c'est vrai que j'avais aidé à la destruction de son « maître », mais... C'était une basse vengeance. Parce que j'avais appris à aimer ces rêves, où je me sentais comme aimé et accepté. Maintenant que je savais que c'était Apollon, ça n'allait plus être pareil. Je crois qu'au plus profond de moi, j'avais espéré que ce serait un homme comme un autre, avec qui j'aurais pu avoir une chance, alors que là... c'était tout le contraire. Enfin c'est vrai, c'était quand même un dieu ! Je n'était qu'un mortel insignifiant...

Alors que je me morfondais dans mon lit, Annabeth apparut en face de moi.

« Debout Cervelle d'Algues ! Tu vas encore rater le petit déjeuner ! Mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je crois que me voir les mains sur le visage et gémissant l'avait inquiétée. Je joignis mes mains sur mon ventre, la regardai et me forçai à lui sourire.

« Mais rien du tout. Tout va très bien. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! »

Je n'avais jamais été très bon pour mentir... Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'assit sur mon lit en me fixant de son regard pénétrant. C'était le regard de sa mère et il me mettait toujours _très_ mal à l'aise. Et je détournais systématiquement les yeux lorsqu'elle me regardait de cette manière, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ! Depuis plusieurs jours, tu es dans les nuages et tu passes ton temps à dormir ! Je veux des explications ! »

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire comme ça que dans mes songes, je passais des nuits magnifiques avec Apollon qui me cajolait ! Elle se serait sûrement moquée de moi. Et ça, je ne l'aurai pas supporté parce qu'Annabeth, c'était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Et parce que je voulais garder mes rêves pour moi tout seul. C'était peut-être puéril comme réaction, mais si elle savait, je devrais le dire à Grover -je ne pouvais pas le dire à Annebeth sans le lui dire à lui. Grover le dirait à Genièvre, qui elle le dirait à... Enfin voilà. Ca finirait par remonter à l'Olympe et donc aux oreilles du dieu et là, je mourrais de honte.

« Mais tout va bien, je t'assure... C'est juste ma malédiction d'Achille qui me fatigue. Ca va très bien. »

Son regard s'adoucit puis elle reprit doucement:

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux te confier à moi. S'il y a la moindre chose dont tu souhaites me parler, n'hésite pas. Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Je me sentais coupable de ne pas la croire assez compréhensive pour lui confier mon secret. J'avais besoin de quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout ça et après, peut-être que je me confierai à elle.

_**°°°°° A l'Olympe, chez Morphée°°°°°**_

_**PdV Externe**_

Aphrodite s'approcha du dieu, et regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur. Les rêves de Percy y passaient.

« Je te remercie de faire tout ça, Morphée.

-Comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon. Il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner pour le fiasco de la guerre... »

Aphrodite réfléchit quelques instants, en passant ses doigts manucurés sur son menton.

« Tu pourrais lui envoyer d'autres rêves ? Je crois que ce cher petit les aime bien. Et puis, si ça rend service à Apollon... »

Morphée cliqua sur une icône de l'ordinateur, et se mit à travailler des images. On pouvait y voir Percy et Apollon. Puis il se retourna et regarda Aphrodite.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop te mêler de cette histoire, tu sais.

-Je veux simplement aider mon frère. Après deux mille ans, il ne s'est toujours pas remis de la perte de Hyacinthe. Maintenant, il aime Persée et je veux qu'il ait quelqu'un avec lui. Il a été seul trop longtemps. Le petit prince apprécie ces rêves, et il finira par en aimer le principal acteur. Ce jour-là, tout sera parfait pour eux. »

La déesse fit une bise à Morphée, regarda en souriant les images du rêve et s'évanouit en une poussière d'or.

* * *

Et voilà la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours !

Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, n'oubliez pas :** review !**

Bisous bisous

_PoisonEcarlate_


	6. Je leur dis tout

Hey tout le monde !

**Mai96 : **Aphrodite veut s'amuser un peu, c'est vrai... Mais elle veut surtout aider son frère à faire le deuil de Hyacinthe. Et puis, je la vois plutôt bien en entremetteuse. Enfin, en même temps c'est son rôle... Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de chapitres que va comporter cette fic'. Ca va peut-être te paraître un peu brouillon mais j'y vais au feeling. J'ai plein d'idées mais il faut que je les trie et que je les organise pour que l'histoire reste un tant soit peu crédible. Merci d'être fidèle à l'histoire !

**fye-86 : **Oui, c'est vrai que je vois mieux Apollon venir sauver notre Petit Prince. Je le vois apparaître dans un rayon de soleil, un sourire colgate scotché sur son beau visage et arc à la main. Je crois que nous finirions grillées (je pense que tu es une fille?) comme deux pauvres merguez... Ensuite il prendrait Percy dans ses bras musclés et ils se feraient un petit bisou tout doux... Ah... Il en a de la chance notre petit Percy. Il faut juste qu'il s'en rende compte.

Bon, maintenant, la suite !

Percy Jackson ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Depuis toujours, j'attendais...**_

_**PdV Percy :**_

C'était décidé, j'allais l'avouer à mes amis. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ces rêves. Peu importait au fond, que cela arrive aux oreilles du dieu Au pire, il se moquerait de moi et ça lui ferait une bonne blague à raconter à ses conquêtes. Ca me rongeait de l'intérieur, parce que je me rendais compte que j'aimais ces rêves... et même pire, je les attendais avec impatience au moment de me coucher. Mais j'avais mal... Mal de savoir qu'Apollon était un dieu, mal de savoir que je ne lui adresserais peut-être même jamais la parole... J'avais mal de constater que je m'attachais à lui.

C'est pourquoi j'avais demandé à Annabeth et Grover de me rejoindre sur la plage après le petit déjeuner. J'aurais aussi invité Nico s'il n'était pas aux Enfers, avec son père. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait de voir son père si souvent.

Je m'habillai donc en réfléchissant à la manière de leur dire _ça_. Je savais que c'était mes amis et qu'ils ne feraient pas de remarques déplacées au sujet de mes rêves. Mais j'appréhendais quand même.

Je les trouvai assis, les pieds dans l'eau. Je m'assis donc à côté d'eux. Je plantai mes mains dans le sable chaud et fis des dessins. Personne ne parlait; Annabeth m'encourageant silencieusement et Grover grignotant une canette de soda.

"J'ai besoin de vos impressions sur quelque chose..."

Ils m'écoutaient, attendaient que je leur fasse part de ce _quelque chose. _

"Oui ? Fit Grover en avalant une dernière bouchée d'aluminium.

-Et bien voilà... Depuis quelques temps, je fais des rêves un peu spéciaux."

A ce moment-là, mes amis m'écoutaient avec une grande attention, s'attendant probablement à ce que je leur parle de cauchemars.

"As-tu eu des visions... prémonitoires ? Hasarda Annabeth

-Non et c'est tant mieux. C'est juste que, souvent, je rêve de... eh bien d'un homme.

-Et, cet homme, il a quelque chose de particulier ?" questionna Annabeth.

Je partis d'un rire nerveux, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Quelle question ! Bien sûr qu'il avait quelque chose de particulier, c'était _Apollon_ ! Je me forçai à me calmer et repris.

"Eh bien, il se trouve que oui... Cet homme, c'est un dieu. Apollon pour être plus précis."

Ils se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est ça que tu avais peur de nous dire ? Que tu rêves d'Apollon ? Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il y a de... dérangeant.

Ils ne comprenaient pas !

-Je rêve de lui. Mais dans mes songes nous sommes, comment dire ça... _intimes_.

-Intimes ? Tu veux dire, comme des... amants ? Demanda Annabeth en souriant.

Elle avait compris. Compris que c'était la raison de notre rupture. Parce que je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle si j'étais homosexuel -ça y ressemblait fortement.

"Oui, comme des amants.

-Et c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Grover.

-Le problème ? C'est que j'adore ces rêves... tout comme la personne qui y figure."

A voir leur tête, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il y avait de problématique à ça. Je leur expliquai donc.

"J'adore ces rêves. Mais je les redoute en même temps. Parce que je me suis attaché à la personne qui y participe. Et je crois même que je suis amoureux. Mais ça ne pourra jamais se faire ! Je ne le reverrais peut-être jamais ! Et puis, lui il ne sait pas que j'existe ! Lui, il récite des haïkus -un peu nuls d'ailleurs- il est beau et il drague tout ce qui porte une jupe. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à quelqu'un comme moi ?

-Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça, fit Grover pour me réconforter.

-Grover a raison ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas plus de chances qu'un ou qu'une autre ! Apollon a déjà aimé des hommes par le passé. Cyparisse ? Hyacinthe ? Ca te dit quelque chose ? Et puis, n'oublie pas que les dieux viendront bientôt au camp. Tu pourras le voir et peut-être même lui parler."

Je souris à mes amis. Ils voulaient me réconforter, même si nous savions tous qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chances que le dieu me remarque. Je clos le sujet en lançant une poignée de sable à Grover. Il me regarda en gémissant.

"Mais... tu es malade! Le sable va s'accrocher à mes poils et je vais avoir des noeuds pendant des jours !"

Il se vengea en m'envoyant une algue qui traînait. Annabeth mit sa casquette et lui sauta dessus. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens pour échapper à ses chatouilles, mais ne parvint pas à se dégager. Il ne la voyait pas ! Elle empoigna ses bras, moi ses sabots et nous le balançâmes dans l'eau. Cela finit en bataille générale. Algues, coquillages, sable, eau, tout y passait. Mais j'avais un avantage certain sur eux. Car la mer, c'était mon terrain !

* * *

Et voilà. Notre petit Percy a avoué à ses amis qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux.

Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, **_review_**. C'est toujours bien de savoir ce que pensent les autres de mon histoire.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Bisous bisous, PoisonEcarlate


	7. Euphorie & Désillusion

Bonjour les gens !

Je suis désolée pour cette absence. J'ai été prendre le soleil dans un camping. Ce qui veut dire pas d'ordinateur. Ni d'Internet.

J'ai une question pour vous. Voilà, en fait je manque d'inspiration. Alors je voudrais que vous me donniez des exemples de couples qui vous feraient plaisir. Ca peut être une fanfiction sur P. Jackson ou Harry Potter ou Twilight... Comme vous voulez. Je prendrai vous suggestions en compte et si elles m'inspirent, j'en ferai des histoires.

J'ai commencé un nouvelle histoire depuis peu, "Complications". C'est encore une Apollon/Percy. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Vos reviews me font toujours super plaisir et je remercie **fye-86** et **Mai96 **de m'en laisser une à chaque chapitre. C'est important pour moi de savoir que mon histoire vous plait toujours. Et, heu... non je ne crois pas qu'il y aura de méchant. C'est une histoire toute gentille ciblée sur le sentiment d'amour à sens unique qu'éprouvent Percy et Apollon.

Percy Jackson n'est -malheureusement- toujours pas à moi..

La suite de l'histoire:

* * *

_**Depuis toujours, j'attendais...**_

_**PdV Percy**_

Les rayons du soleil passant à travers les fentes des volets vinrent déranger mes yeux endormis. Regardant le réveil, je soufflai de découragement. Bon, pas de petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui. Encore une fois.

Je voulus m'habiller, ce qui aurait été une bonne idée si je savais où j'avais mis mes vêtements. Des morceaux de mon armure étaient éparpillés dans le bungalow. Des paquets de bonbons et plaquettes de chocolat jonchaient le sol. Un short était en boule au bout de mon lit. C'était un bon début. Ensuite... Sous mon lit, une chaussure. Bien ! J'avançais. A ce train-là, je pouvais être prêt avant la fin de la journée. J'ouvris mon armoire et pris un sweat au hasard. L'autre chaussure ? Dans mon tiroir à chaussettes.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, puis regardai derrière moi. Je gémis avec abattement lorsque je me rendis vraiment compte du désordre qui régnait dans le bungalow. Je ne savais pas comment je faisais pour toujours laisser cette pagaille après mon passage. Enfin c'est vrai que je ne rangeais pas tout le temps mais... A chaque fois je me laissais dépasser par le bric-à-brac qui encombrait l'espace et remettais le rangement à un autre moment. Comme aujourd'hui. Heureusement que Tyson passait par là quelquefois et avec ses gants de caoutchouc rose, mettait un peu d'ordre dans notre cabine. Me résignant à devoir ranger -plus tard- je sortis.

OoOoOoOoO

Monsieur D. invita les chefs de bungalow à se réunir dans la Grande Maison, afin de parler de la visite prochaine des dieux. Enfin, il ne formula pas sa demande de cette manière._ "Monsieur Johnson, allez chercher vos petits camarades pathétiques et ramenez les ici, j'ai été chargé du graaaand honneur de vous donner les principales recommandations pour la visite de notre merveilleuse famille. " _Ce fut plutôt ça.

Et nous voilà maintenant, attablés, jouant à la belote. Que la vie est belle.

"Vos parents passeront la nuit avec vous, dans leurs bungalow respectifs. Nous pourront organiser des activités afin que vous et vos frères et soeurs vous familiarisiez avec eux. Il est très important que... ambiance... table..."

Les paroles de Chiron se perdirent dans le bâillement ennuyé que je lâchai. Je tentai de me reconnecter à la conversation mais mes neurones protestèrent et j'abandonnai. Pour passer le temps, je regardai par la fenêtre, espèrant sans doute découvrir quelque chose qui me sauverait de l'ennui. Ce fut lorsque je j'apercus un laurier, dans un coin du jardin, que mon rêve de cette nuit me revint en tête avec la violence d'un coup de poing.

_J'ouvris les yeux, m'efforçant de contenir mon impatience. Un rêve. Mon coeur battit plus vite à l'idée de revoir encore mon Apollon. Je me trouvais dans la chambre, sur la plage. Une brise me caressa le visage et m'apporta un parfum d'amour et de chaleur. Sensation enivrante et merveilleuse. Allongé dans le lit aux draps de soie, je contemplai la mer dans toute sa splendeur. Les vagues qui se fracassaient sur la plage provoquèrent en moi un étonnant sentiment de sérénité et de calme. Dans cette chambre, je me sentais chez moi, comme si elle avait été conçue spécialement pour accueillir et bercer l'amour que je ressentais envers Apollon. En pensant à lui, je m'aperçus qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre. Je fus un peu déçu: c'était la première fois que j'étais dans ce lit sans qu'il soit à côté de moi, me disant des mots qui réchauffaient mon coeur ou m'embrassant. Sans lui, la merveilleuse pièce avait un goût de vide et d'éteint, comme s'il manquait **la** présence lumineuse qui emplissait l'espace ou la petite flamme qui symbolisait la vie de cette chambre. Sans **lui**, j'étais comme la chambre, vide et triste._

_Puisqu'il fallait bien faire passer le temps jusqu'à ce que je me réveille, j'explorai un peu la chambre. Le sol et les colonnes de marbre étaient glacés sous ma main, contrairement aux voilages du lit, doux et chauds. Dans les tiroirs d'un imposant bureau placé dans un coin de la chambre, je trouvais divers bijoux en or ou en perles, en diamants ou opales. Ils semblaient étinceler dans ma main. Diverses partitions étaient étalées sur le bureau, ainsi que moult gadgets inutiles. Levant les yeux, je vis alors la plus magnifique chose qui soit. Le soleil me balançait fièrement ses plus belles couleurs. Le ciel était éclaboussé de violet, orange et autre rose. Comme attiré par ce camaïeu de splendeurs, je sortis de la chambre, m'aventurant sur la plage. Le sable chaud me chatouilla les orteils. Je continuai mon chemin. Une mélodie résonna alors sur la plage. Elle fit apparaître dans ma tête des images que me bouleversèrent: Apollon m'embrassant, Apollon et moi, penchés sur un bébé aux cheveux blonds, Apollon me calinant. C'était magnifique. La mélodie me racontait une histoire, des scènes d'amour entre Apollon et moi. Je vis un homme, assis sur un rocher. Il tenait une lyre entre ses doigts grâcieux, d'où naissait la mélodie. Je m'approchai jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher, ce que je fis. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, brûlante. Mon coeur battait la chamade, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de ma cage thoracique. Un cocktail d'émotions m'envahit; amour et impatience, insécurité et angoisse, soulagement et passion. Il arrêta de jouer. Il se retourna. Il me regarda. _

_Fusion parfaite._

_Je me perdis dans le bleu de ses yeux, si profond, si doux. Son sourire sembla éclairer mes pensées les plus moroses, il illumina mon coeur. _

_C'était **lui**. _

_Dans mes pensées résonna ce mot si simple et pourtant si important, comme porteur d'un message de bonheur._

_Lui_

_Lui_

_Lui _

_Lui_

_Pris d'une fougue qui m'était jusque là inconnue, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. D'abord surpris, Apollon m'enlaça et répondit à mon baiser. C'était amoureux. C'était doux. C'était intime. Le baiser d'un amant pour son amour. Le baiser le plus émouvant qu'on avait jamais partagé. J'était si ému par la douceur et la sincérité de ce baiser que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. _

_Bonheur. _

_Il passa ses mains sous mon T-shirt, enflamma mon corps. Mes mains errèrent sur son corps magnifique, vêtu d'un khiton blanc. D'un claquement de doigts, il nous déshabilla. Je ne ressentais aucune gêne face à ce regard amoureux. Il m'allongea sur le sol. Il embrassa tout mon corps, me caressa. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Je m'offrai à lui. Il ne me fit pas l'amour, à ma grande déception. «Non. Pas en rêve. Je veux que ça soit réel. » Il se contenta de me masturber avec douceur, avalant mes gémissements de ses lèvres._

_« Réveille-toi, mon amour, il est temps. »_

Quand j'ouvis les yeux, je vis que la salle vide. Je m'étais endormi ! J'avais fait deux fois le même rêve. Cette nuit et pendant la réunion. J'adressais une prière silencieuse à Morphée pour le remercier de m'avoir permis de revivre ce songe qui m'avait bouleversé. Monsieur D. entra dans la salle et s'assit en face de moi.

« J'ai comme l'impression, que vous n'avez pas suivi grand chose du petit discours de Chiron, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois. Remarquez, je vous comprends, il n'y avait rien de très passionnant là-dedans...

-Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi... Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à Chiron. »

Monsieur D. m'étonnait. Il me parlait normalement ! D'habitude, quand il daignait m'adresser la parole, c'était pour sortir sarcasmes sur sarcasmes, remarques désobligeantes et sarcasmes.

« Je crois, pour avoir lu vos pensées, que vous faisiez un rêve bien... agréable ? »

Je sentis une grande colère s'emparer de moi. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il n'avait pas le droit de voir mon rêve ! Il était à moi ! C'était privé et intime, c'était tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Apollon qu'il avait vu !

« Calmez-vous Peter. Je n'ai pas vu le rêve en entier. Quand j'ai vu de quoi il retournait, je suis sorti de votre tête. Il vous appartient, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous offenser. Mais je voulais juste vous dire : n'espèrez pas trop d'Apollon. Même si un jour il s'interesse à vous, il y a des chances que ce soit éphémère. C'est un dieu après tout. Je ne veux pas vous décourager en disant ça, je veux juste vous protèger. Parce que malgré ce que je laisse apparaître, je m'inquiète pour vous. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Au fait, si jamais ce que je vous ai dit ressort de cette pièce, vous aurez affaire à moi Persée Jackson. »

Il se leva et me laissa seul.

Toute l'euphorie que j'avais ressentie pendant mon rêve avait disparu. Un poignard avait transpercé mon coeur. Monsieur D. avait raison après tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Apollon s'intéresserait à moi, pauvre mortel ? Et s'il le faisait, pourquoi serais-je plus qu'une conquête dont il avait l'habitude ?

Le coeur lourd et l'âme en peine, je sortis de la Grande Maison d'un pas traînant et me dirigeai vers le lac. Peut-être qu'une petite baignade effacerait ma morosité et mon mal-être.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents. J'ai adoré écrire le rêve de Percy, je l'ai trouvé très émouvant.

Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, _**review !**_

Bisous Bisous

PoisonEcarlate


	8. Note

_**Note**_

Juste une petite note pour vous informer que je vais réécrire l'histoire d'un autre point de vue. Je ne me trouve pas encore assez expérimentée et douée pour pouvoir écrire _toute_ l'histoire du point de vue des personnages -et je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous pensent la même chose.

Si possible, je publierai sur cette histoire, je remplacerai juste les anciens chapitres par les nouveaux. Si je ne peux pas, je vous mettrai une autre petite note pour vous donner le nouveau lien. Certains passages seront du point de vue des personnages, mais la majorité de l'histoire sera du point de vue externe ou omniscient (ouah, les cours de français !)

Je posterai le premier chapitre le plus tôt possible et j'aimerais que vous me "reviewez" ou me "private messagez" pour me donner vos impressions...

Voilà !

Bisous bisous

PoisonEcarlate


	9. Note 2

Note 2

Bonjour !

Je me suis ravisée. Je ne vais pas remplacer mes chapitres par des nouveaux. Il y a une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé; cela ne serait-il pas bizarre pour un nouveau lecteur de lire un premier chapitre en point de vue externe puis de passer à un nouveau chapitre en point de vue d'un personnage ? Je sais que certains auteurs le font, mais ils maîtrisent mieux l'écriture que moi. C'est pourquoi je vais poster le nouveaux chapitres à la suite de ces notes, puis je supprimerai au fur et à mesure les anciens chapitres.

Voilà...

Sinon, je vais essayer de poster au plus vite, mais je viens de rentrer au lycée et je ne suis pas encore habituée aux horaires, aux devoirs... Donc ce sera certainement pour le week end prochain, même si je vais essayer de réécrire mes chapitres plus vite.

Bisous Bisous

PoisonEcarlate


	10. Apollon

Bonjour ! Oui je sais, j'avais dit que je publierai plus tôt mais que voulez-vous ! J'ai été très occupée et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me connecter. Alors comme promis, voici la réécriture de l'histoire.

Chapitre 1

* * *

_**Depuis toujours, j'attendais...**_

Apollon se demandait si Aphrodite y était pour quelque chose ou si c'était son coeur esseulé qui réclamait quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas que la déesse se joue de ses sentiments pour se divertir. Si cet amour se révélait être son oeuvre, il le rejetterait férocement, de tout son coeur et de toute son âme pour ne pas souffrir encore. Il avait été assez meurtri par les refus des personnes qu'il avait aimées. Il avait trop souffert... de leur mort. Daphné, Cassandra, Cyparisse, Hyacinthe... Les noms se succédaient et se comptaient par dizaines. Ces personnes, ils les avait aimées, il avait fondé tous ses espoirs sur elles, et tout ça... pour rien. Elles l'avaient abandonné.

Penser à son Prince Spartiate lui laissait encore un goût amer dans la bouche et la vieille blessure de son coeur se rouvrait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. Apollon avait appris à ne se remémorer que les instants de bonheur passés avec Hyacinthe.

Avec le temps, il avait réussi à accepter la mort du Spartiate mais il se sentait responsable. Tous les ans quand il se rendait dans son sanctuaire, tous les ans, quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Et quand il rentrait sur l'Olympe après cette visite, sa famille faisait de son mieux pour lui faire oublier. Il passait alors un excellent moment avec Dionysos.

Artemis, malgré son voeux, se faisait un devoir de lui présenter starlettes ou mannequins capables de lui faire tourner la page.

Apollon n'avait jamais compris comment les Olympiens pouvaient se tromper mutuellement. Lui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose; trouver _la_ personne qui pourrait remplir ce vide glacé qu'était son coeur. _La_ personne qu'il ne cajolerait, qu'il aimerait. _La_ personne qu'il ne tromperait jamais.

Il était malheureux d'être seul après tellement d'années passées à espèrer, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de pouvoir aimer Persée sans contraintes.

* * *

Tous les Olympiens avaient été convoqués pour le Conseil des Dieux, cette réunion si barbante mais tellement hilarante. Apollon ne se lasserait jamais du spectacle cocasse de Zeus et Poséidon en train de se disputer.

« Tu as toujours été le préféré de maman Rhéa !

Comment peux-tu seulement oser dire ça ?! Elle t'a toujours préféré à moi; la preuve, elle t'a caché afin que tu ne te fasses pas dévorer ! Je n'ai pas eu cette chance MOI ! »

Hadès les regarda et haussa un sourcil hautain. Il lança en direction de ses frères:

Arrêtez de vous plaindre tous les deux... VOUS n'avez pas à embaucher des impertinents qui vous ruinent sans scrupule; VOUS avez la belle vie à seulement vous soucier de _Oh ! Mais à quel jeu pourrais-je bien jouer ce soir? _Ou encore _Mais avec quel petit mannequin pourrais-je aller à l'hôtel ? »_

Poséidon et Zeus le fusillèrent du regard.

Déméter se lança dans un exposé _très_ détaillé sur les effets que la pollution pouvait avoir sur les récoltes de maïs. Apollon, ennuyé, jeta un petit regard à la ronde pour voir Arès se curer les ongles avec un couteau, Aphrodite en train d'embrasser son miroir et Hermès pianoter sur son portable.

Découragé, il mit ses écouteurs. _Persée_. Quel beau jeune homme il était devenu tout de même. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire à quel point il l'aime...Il soupira.

« ...pollon ? »

La voix de son Père le tira de ses sombres pensées.

« Mm. Oui ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Gêné, il dit simplement :

« Non, non. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il resta silencieux tout le temps que dura la réunion. Quand elle fut terminée, Artemis s'approcha, soucieuse.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Le pilote automatique de ton char ne fonctionne plus ? »

Apollon la regarda. Ses sentiments se déchainaient en lui. _Je ne peux pas lui dire. Pas près ce qui s'est passé avec Hyacinthe._

_« _Tu es amoureux ? C'est une mortelle ?

-Non je... Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. »

Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas voir son regard inquisiteur.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Apollon sourit. Elle ne connaissait si bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas encore.

« Je... Plus tard. »

Sa soeur n'insista pas, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de temps. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa doucement sur la joue puis partit rejoindre ses chasseresses, qu'elle avait laissées sous la garde de Thalia.

* * *

Plus tard, alors qu'Apollon était assis sur les marches de son palais, un parfum féminin envahit ses narines. Il releva la tête pour voir Aphrodite devant lui.

« Tu semblais bien malheureux aujourd'hui. Je crois que je sais ce qui t'ennuie, et je suis venue éclaircir ce point. »

Ses lèvres maquillées retroussèrent en un franc sourire.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. Je sais que Persée est la bonne personne. Et... Je voulais te dire que ce n'est pas sous mon pouvoir que tu es tombé amoureux de lui. Alors tu devrais faire confiance à ton coeur, à ton instinct et essayer d'être heureux. Je ne dis pas que cela sera facile, mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu as tout mon soutient pour ça... »

Aphrodite effleura sa joue en un petit baiser. Apollon sourit. En s'évanouissant dans une poussière d'or, la déesse de l'amour murmura :

« Bonne chance... »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous plaît... Donnez-moi votre avis !

Bisous bisous

PoisonEcarlate


End file.
